1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger used for radiation/cooling of an air conditioner, a refrigerator, a dehumidifier, or an automotive; and a method for preventing a heat exchanger from being contaminated.
2. Description of Related Art
Deodorizing techniques employed for a heat exchanger of an air conditioner or a refrigerator are disclosed, for example, in JP-A-8-296992. In this publication, there is proposed a heat exchanger for reducing adhesion and accumulation of organic substances causative of an odor by making use of the action of a photocatalyst, on the surface of the heat exchanger. In this heat exchanger, the photocatalyst is applied onto the surface of an aluminum fin of the heat exchanger by using a binder, and a ultraviolet lamp is disposed so as to permit exposure of the heat exchanger by its light.
The above-described technique however needs, in addition to an extra step for applying a photocatalyst on the surface of the heat exchanger, equipment extension such as disposal of a ultraviolet lamp. Accordingly, a cost increase is caused.